Who Am I?
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: When fighting a battle against Slade Robin hits his head and gets amnesia. And now all of his friends including Batman feel guilty for not saving him in time. So now the titans have to help Robin remember his life so he can become their leader and friend.


**Who Am I?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters Dc Comics owns them. Plus I have a verse from the song "No Rain" by blind melon. And I will be using a part of Read Or Die in this fic just because it fits in so well.

**Summary: **When fighting a battle against Slade Robin hits his head and gets amnesia. And now all of his friends including Batman feel guilty for not saving him in time. So now the titans have to help Robin remember his life so he can become their leader and friend once more.(Slash) SpeedyxRobin

**Rating:** PG-13 for slash, yes slash, and don't like it don't read it. SpeedyxRobin

All I can say is that my life is pretty plain

I like watchin' the puddles gather rain

And all I can do is just pour some tea for two

and speak my point of view

But it's not sane, It's not sane

I just want some one to say to me, (oh oh oh oh)

I'll always be there when you wake

You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today

So stay with me and I'll have it made

And I don't understand why I sleep all day

And I start to complain that there's no rain

And all I can do is read a book to stay awake

And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape

escape......escape......escape......

The red alarm in Titans tower went off with a sound that pierced through the quietness and somber. Each titan ran to the main hall were Robin was already standing. His face glued to the computer screen and a look of sheer hatred on his face.

"What's up Rob, what's going on?" Cyborg said placing himself next to Robin.

"Yeah, dude what was so important that you had to wake us up at 2:00 in the morning." Yawned Beastboy.

"Slade is on a rampage, he's robbing every jewelry store and bank in the city."

Raven peered into the monitor screen and saw hundreds of Slade's androids reeking havoc on the city.

"Maybe we should call for backup" Said Raven still examining the screen.

"That's a good idea, Starfire call Speedy and Aqualad and tell them to get here as soon as possible." Robin said

"I shall go contact our good friends Speedy and Aqualad" Starfire said running to the phone.

Hours later the titans continuously battled Slade and his evil robotic minions. All seven of them, including Speedy and Aqualad, fought as hard as they could. But Robin was giving 110 to fighting Slade as he always did. And now it was just Robin and Slade on the top of and old abandoned building while the rest of the titans fought the robots.

"Whatever you're planning Slade it's over."

"Oh Robin how naïve can you be, the fight is never over."

"Yes it is because I'm ending it tonight." With those words Robin kicked Slade in the head sending him to the ground.

"Big mistake Robin" Slade kicked Robin in the stomach sending him toppling over the edge of the building. The Boy Wonder clung for life as he hung on to the roof.

"This time Robin I'm not making the same mistake again." Slade stepped on his fingers causing the boy to go hurdling to his doom. And right beneath him Speedy watched in horror as Robin came falling down to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Speedy screamed as he tried to catch him. But unfortunately He was to late. Robin lay there on the ground unconscious while the titans called an ambulance. Except for Speedy who was holding onto Robin's hand and kissing his forehead.

Later in the week the titans still had not heard anything from the doctor's or Batman. Until later that day when they received a call. Batman was on the large monitor in the living room.

"How is he, is he okay" Raven said

"Yes is Robin badly damaged" Starfire said with a look of hope on her sad face.

"His physical shape is okay. It's the mental condition the doctors are worried about" Batman said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg asked.

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember who he is, and who is friends are our, or his family." The last part had a sad tinge in the caped crusader's voice.

"Damn it I should of caught him; this is all my fault." Speedy said.

"Speedy, it wasn't any ones fault, it was inevitable." Said the Dark Knight.

"When can we visit him?" Beastboy asked.

"Tomorrow, but only one at a time to many people would confuse him to much. And Speedy I thought you could go first."

Speedy walked into Gotham Heights Hospital the best help money could buy. As he walked in he saw Bruce Wayne arguing with a doctor and many patients waiting in the elaborate waiting room. Speedy walked up to the receptionist desk where a middle-aged brunette was working on her computer.

"Excuse me, miss."

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked kindly.

"I'm Roy Harper I'm here to see Dick Grayson, I'm a friend of his."

"Oh, of course honey he's in the garden in the back."

Speedy went to the garden where there were all kind of trees and flower surrounding the place. A boy with black hair, wearing a white hospital gown. And sitting on a bench in front of a pond. The boy was fiddling with a piece of paper trying to mold into something.

Speedy sat next to him and stared at him. Robin looked pretty happy, but sadly clueless to what his life was really like. Robin directed his crystal blue eyes towards him.

"Hi" Speedy finally managed to get out.

"Hi" Robin said back.

"Can I see that piece of paper your working with"?

Robin nodded as Speedy took the paper and folded it into a beautiful rose and handed it back to Robin.

"Wow!" Robin giggled as he looked at the paper flower in amazement and then back to Speedy.

"Who are you?" Robin said with a bright smile on his face.

"My name's Roy Harper"

" My name's Dick Grayson… I think?"

Speedy took Robin by the hand and they walked through the garden. Speedy tried to help Robin to recall his memory, but it seemed nothing was working. The sun was setting by the time Speedy had to leave.

"You have to leave, so soon?" Robin cooed as he tugged on to Speedy's arm.

"Yeah, I do, I'm sorry I can't stay longer but visiting hours are over." Speedy said turning to meet Robin's eyes.

"Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will." As Speedy said those words, Robin wrapped his arms around Speedy's neck giving him a hug. Not a hug you give your friend, but a much more passionate hug. And Speedy liked it, a lot. With that last motion Speedy said goodbye and walked into the hospital to leave. On his way to the exit Speedy saw Bruce Wayne arguing with a doctor.

"Do you know when he'll come out of this?" Bruce Wayne asked the doctor.

"Mr. Wayne, it's hard to tell when or if you're son's coming out of this."

"Please do all you can my son doesn't even remember me, for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne you'll just have to wait, we still have a few tests to run on him. When we find out more will tell you."


End file.
